


Begin Again

by IAmStoryteller



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: You are eight years old when Karasuno Boys’ Volleyball team win Nationals.  You are eight when you fall in love with the idea that you could fly to the heavens like the Small Beast of Karasuno.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! is my new obsession. I mean I've read all of Prince of Tennis and Eyeshield 21, so why shouldn't I read a manga about high school volleyball. I don't even like sports.
> 
> Now if I can just get my hands on the anime...
> 
> Something I was thinking about after I read the first volume finally came to fruition. So much so that even though I work second shift and don't go to sleep until early morning, I woke up at 8am to write this thing.
> 
> Haven't written fanfiction for anime/manga in a long time.

“A wall looms in front of me. A tall, tall wall…what’s the view like over that wall? What will I see beyond it? The view from the top. It’s something I could never, ever see on my own. But maybe…Just maybe…If I wasn’t alone…I might be able to see it…” – _Hinata Shouyou, Haikyuu!! Volume 1_

You are eight years old when Karasuno Boys’ Volleyball team win Nationals. You are eight when you fall in love with the idea that you could fly to the heavens like the Small Beast of Karasuno, Hinata Shouyou. It was like something clicked in your mind and heart when you watched him soar through the sky like the Crow he was and score the winning match point. You wanted to be like him. You wanted to do that so badly.

It would be hard, your dad told you. You’re a girl, so it won’t be the same, he told you.

It’s just a phase, dear, your mom said in response.

(You know they whisper to each other later that it might a good confidence-builder, and she can make friends, and be more out-going.)

Still, they sign you up for the community volleyball league for 10 and under so you could learn the basics. From then on, you eat, breath, live, sleep volleyball 24/7. When your parents realized that it wasn’t just a phase, they went full-force into encouraging you to continue with your dreams and goal. It was hard. Not a lot of girls liked to play volleyball. The boys never wanted to play with you.

Your older brothers, bless them, knew nothing of volleyball. Your oldest brother was seven years older than you. He spent more time on kendo than anyone you knew. Your second brother was six years old than you. His sport was soccer. Still, they made time to toss to you so you could practice in your backyard.

In middle school, you joined the girls’ volleyball appreciation club. It wasn’t a real team. There were only two other girls in it, but they were third years and when they graduated, you were the sole member. Still, you couldn’t let go your dream. You played in the community league when you weren’t studying. The internet was your best friend—training tips and advice from experts and diets. Any free time was all about volleyball—you went running ever morning and every evening after homework with your soccer-nerd of a brother. 

No one could keep up with you, especially when your brothers went off to the universities of their choices. 

You were going to Karasuno, you told your parents when they asked about high schools. It wasn’t a stretch since you lived in the same town where it was located—but both your brothers had attended  
Aoba Johsai and they were hoping that you would follow them. 

Since you didn’t have a full team you couldn’t play in the middle school sports tournament, but you still went to watch. You spent more time watching the boys’ matches, though—you really wanted to play with them, so badly. But Karasuno had a great girls’ team, even though they hadn’t ever won Nationals and never made it as far as the boys’ team. Still, you had heard that the girls’ team at Karasuno stepped up their game when the boys’ won the Nationals, so you had some hope that it was all going to work out.

At 15, you were sorely disappointed when the Karasuno Girls’ Volleyball Team didn’t have enough players to compete. The sole third year Captain explained to you that since their _senpai_ had left, there was a gaping hole in the team. It was the 3rd Year Captain, the 2nd Year Vice-Captain, and two other girls. It wasn’t enough for a team. Still, she let you try-out and show what you could do.

You didn’t understand why there was such a strange look on your _senpai’s_ face, until she said it would be a waste for you not to not continue training and playing. That if you really wanted to play on a team, play in real matches for experience, then see if the boys’ team would let you join, at least so you continue training (Because you knew that if you managed to convince Coach Ukai to let you join, you never would play in a real game or a practice match against another school, _because you were a girl._ ) Granted, she didn’t know if it was allowed, but she told you try.

You rush over to the boys’ gym immediately. On the way, you get super anxious and nervous and _what if they laugh you out of the gym and mock you and a whole bunch of other things_ because boys did that to you before. You brace yourself. Remember how the Small Beast flew, you told yourself. Remember why you wanted to play volleyball so bad.

As it turns out that the infamous Coach Ukai, the grandson of the original Coach Ukai, retired and the new coaches hadn’t turned up yet. The 3rd Year Captain of Karasuno’s Volleyball Team, who didn’t laugh at you or mock you thank the Heavens, kind of just stared at you in shock when you asked to join the team. Captain Minamoto Ryuu had a kind face. He seemed like the type of person to listen, but also be strict and reasonable. He kindly explained that there was a girls’ team or if you really wanted a place on the boys’ team, you could be the assistant manager.

You were so wound up and excited that you blurted out that you wanted to play volleyball so badly and even if you never played a game with the team, you wanted to train with them because one day you were going get to the top somehow, some way. 

Captain looked conflicted but couldn’t respond in time, when the doors opened and three men walked in. One was your homeroom teacher, Yamaguchi-sensei, who happened to be the volleyball team’s advisor and your math teacher.

You knew the other two men immediately.

Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou. Alumni of Karasuno. 2020 Olympic _GOLD_ medal winners. The King and the Small Beast. 

You must have let out some sort of squeaking noise, because the Captain looked at you with concern on his face.

“Everyone, gather up,” announced Yamaguchi-sensei, with a calm and steady air about him. “Meet your new coaches, Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou.” The boys ran to attention to their sensei and the new coaches. You fell in step next to the Captain, because you were going to finish the conversation with him no matter what.

Still, your heart was racing at the thought of being in the same room as your _HERO_. He was so awesome.

“Please take care of us,” chorused the infamous duo of Karasuno. The boys chorused the same thing back, complete with respectful bows. Then, the boys went back to their warm-ups, while the coaches and the sensei pulled the Captain off to the side.

“Ah, Captain Minamoto, do we have a new assistant manager,” asked Yamaguchi-sensei. “Ah, I know you, you’re in my new homeroom.” Your face was red and you couldn’t move because Coach Hinata was looking at you. God, you were so embarrassing, why did you have to become mute now, you scolded yourself internally.

“Actually, sensei, we have a slight situation with this one,” said Captain Minamoto, scratching his chin, thoughtfully. He explained everything. None of the former Karasuno players’ faces changed as the Captain spoke, though.

“So the girls’ Captain sent you over here,” said Yamaguchi-sensei, thoughtfully. He was also the advisor for the girls’ team, obviously. “Hinata, Kageyama, what do you think?”

“Is there a rule stating that girls can’t play on the boys’ team,” asked Coach Kageyama. He had a deep voice, it was actually kind of calming. Yamaguchi-sensei pulled out his phone to check the rule book. It took a few minutes. 

“Not explicating stating it. She can be on the team if she wants, but I will have to find out if she’s good enough, will she be able to play in official games,” said Yamaguchi-sensei. “Ultimately, it would be up to you two. Captain Arata wouldn’t just send any first year over here.”

Coach Hinata smiled brightly. “Well, then, we have to see if you’re any good. How many first years do we have, Minamoto-kun?”

“Five, other than her,” said the Captain. The two coaches traded looks. The way that Coach Hinata and Coach Kageyama looked at each other, it was like they were speaking with looks. (Geez, that was pretty awesome and terrifying at the same time).

“It’s settled then. The 1st years will have a 3-on-3 match to prove themselves,” said Coach Kageyama. He looked directly at you. “If you can keep up, you can stay.”

“Oi, Kageyama, don’t scare her,” said Coach Hinata, with a shove to his fellow coach in reprimand. Coach Hinata got a very scary glare directed at him for it.

Immediately, Captain Minamoto divided the 1st years gathered into two groups. The boys that were on your team looked less than pleased to have you there, but didn’t say anything and the other team looked thrilled, because you know they think that you were going to slow your team down. The 2nd and 3rd years watched from the sidelines.

The whispers started then.

_“Geez, she’s freaking tiny.”_

_“I can’t believe they are humoring her like this.”_

_“Yeah, way to get the little girl’s heart broken when she bombs.”_

You steel yourself. You’ve heard it before. It was nothing new.

You hated it though. Because you were a girl, you weren’t good enough to play with the boys. Boys were stronger, faster, and more athletic than girls, you were always told. But it’s not true. You know that there will be limits one day but you were not going to give up. Not when it was eight years of training mostly by yourself to get here. Not when your hero, who _might be your coach_ , was watching. You grit your teeth and the match started.

Your spikes and jumps were awesome, you noted that with some pride after all your hard work. But you also worked at the other aspects of volleyball, serving and receiving. Since you were so small, defending was not your strongest, but you tried. Basically, you were average enough at everything in volleyball except spiking and jumping which was above average. You could only get better.

The boys on your side immediately changed their moods when you received perfectly well and gave it to the taller boy on your side, who got the first point for your side. The game was a good back and forth and you didn’t get a chance to spike because even if the boys on your side were a little more reception, there was still doubt that a small girl like you could spike the ball if the setter set it.

They haven’t given you the ball once—the times you touched the ball was when you serving and receiving.

Eventually, your patience was at your limit. (You were fifteen years old and denied for years to play properly with really anyone your age, give yourself a break). 

“Hey, setter,” you call, before the next play because you don’t remember the names of anyone other than the Captain, sensei and their coaches at the moment. _“Toss to me.”_

“No way, do you want to get hurt,” said the setter 1st year, annoyed. He towered over you by at least a foot but you didn’t blink or flinch. (Hopefully you looked totally cool standing your ground). “You’ll miss.”

“I won’t miss. Send me the ball,” you say, sternly. You and the freaking of a giant fifteen year old boy had a staring contest.

“Freaking fine,” he relented.

It was your best jump yet. And your spike was on point. 

Utterly silence filled the gym. The color drained from your face. Did you do something wrong? You had a panicked look on your face, you knew. Your fellow 1st years just stared at you. The 2nd and 3rd years shut up very quickly.

Then out of nowhere, a bored drawl of a man said, “What black magic did you two volleyball idiots get involved with to create that little monster? I can’t believe the universe let you two spawn that…”

“You,” growled out a red-faced Coach Kageyama, who looked like he wanted to murder the newcomer. It was Tsukishima-sensei, her science teacher. He also played volleyball for Karasuno. He was an excellent blocker from the National-winning team.

“Hey now, Tsukishima don’t be like that,” complained Coach Hinata.

“Tsuuki, be nice,” chided Yamaguchi-sensei.

“Che, she’s got black hair, brown eyes, loves volleyball and jumps like that—if that’s not some sort of black magic baby of the King and the Idiot’s then the universe is a very scary and dark place,” snarked Tsukishima-sensei. The coaches looked ready to tear off the giant science teacher’s head while her homeroom teacher tried to calm the situation.

“Do it again,” said 2nd Year and Vice-Captain Hagiwara, who was the team’s starting setter. He had a very scary look on his face. He was the tallest person on the team. Everyone’s attention turned back to you.

You did it three more times, winning the match for your team.

“So I can stay,” you ask in a quiet voice.

The two teachers and the two coaches stare at you and the Captain laughed out. “Of course you can. You have some unpolished skills, but you can keep up and if we can use you and your jump in official matches, you might be our ace in the hole for Nationals this year. Right coaches?” Probably forgetting that they were, in fact, there to coach them, Kageyama and Hinata nodded.

“But let’s not get too ahead of ourselves. It’s going to be a long path to Nationals,” said Kageyama. “We’d best get started.”

Coach Hinata went over to you and ruffled your sweaty hair. (Oh my god, you thought, why did he have to do that when you were sweating?) “I’m impressed, you are definitely better than I was when I was your age. I only had my jumping for me, I sucked at everything else. Let’s have a good year.”

“Yes, sir!”

He laughed, cheerfully.

You were a member of the Karasuno Boys’ Volleyball Team. It was going to be your best year yet!

~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~ 

“So what do you think about the new girl,” asked Hinata, after they left their new job for the day. Kageyama and he were walking home to their apartment. “She’s pretty awesome.”

“I’m surprised that you’re not more excited, dumbass. You have a number 1 fan,” said Kageyama. Hinata gave a confused look. Kageyama scoffed at his partner’s obliviousness. “Arata-chan told Minamoto-kun that the girl was inspired to play because of our Nationals victory in our third year. Sho, she wants to be like you.”

Hinata grinned. “REALLY?! Oh, man that’s so cool! I’ve got an apprentice! I told you taking the coaching job was going to be a good idea!” He latched onto Kageyama’s arm.

“She was staring at you with stars in her eyes practically the whole time, I’m surprised you didn’t notice.”

“Aww, don’t worry, you’re always and forever my favorite, Tobio.”

“Shut up, why are you so embarrassing?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
